This specification relates to the field of mechanical lifting systems and more particularly to a secure loading system for use in a lifting system.
Lifting systems such as wheelchair lifts may include a platform for carrying a load and a hydraulic or other mechanical system for lifting. In some such lifting systems, the load may be susceptible to shifting or other unsecured motion during the lifting process, which may lead to either physical injury or harm to goods.